mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Doug Erholtz
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Doug Larosa | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Gin Ichimaru Digimon Adventure as T.K. Takaishi Kingdom Hearts II as Leon Naruto as Asuma Sarutobi The Prince of Tennis as Takeshi Momoshiro | website = | agent = }} Douglas J. Erholtz (born February 21, 1971) is an American voice actor. Filmography Anime roles * Battle B-Daman — Joe, Biarce * Bounty Dog - Additional Voices * Bleach - Gin Ichimaru * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Nightmare * Buso Renkin - Shinobu Negoro * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Yoshida * Digimon Adventure - MetalSeadramon * Digimon Adventure 02 - T.K. Takaishi * Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon — Dinohyumon * Dinozaurs — Taki * Duel Masters — Hakuoh (Season 2 and 3) * Fate/stay night - Shinji * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo — Lucien Debray * Great Teacher Onizuka -Suguru Teshigawara * Grenadier - Teppa Aizen * Gurren Lagann - Iraak Coega * Hajime no Ippo - Takeshi Sendo * IGPX — Zanak Strauss * Kite Liberator - Koichi Doi * Kyou Kara Maou! — Conrad Weller * MÄR - Leno and Ian * Nodame Cantabile - Shinchi Chiaki * Naruto — Asuma Sarutobi, Kagari * Naruto Shippuden — Asuma Sarutobi * The Prince of Tennis - Takeshi Momoshiro, Kippei Tachibana * Rave Master — Hamrio Musica * Saiyuki Reload — God * Samurai Champloo — Umanosuke and Kikumaru * Scrapped Princess — Kidaf Gillot the Silencer * SD Gundam Force — Captain Gundam, Grappler Gouf * Transformers: Robots in Disguise — Additional Voices * Ultra Maniac - Jun Kawanakajima, Shinnouske * Zegapain - Chris Avenir Film roles * Paprika (2006 film) — Doctor Morio Osanai * Patlabor: The Movie - Asuma Shinohara * Patlabor 2: The Movie - Asuma Shinohara Video games * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce — Hiiragi * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption — Hiiragi * .hack//INFECTION - Balmung * Bleach: Shattered Blade — Gin Ichimaru * ''Bleach: The Blade of Fate - Gin Ichimaru * ''Culdcept Saga - Additional Voices * DC Universe Online - Hal Jordan * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Incidental Characters * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Squall Leonhart * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Cao Pi (uncredited) * Kingdom Hearts II — Leon (Squall) * Rogue Galaxy — Young Dorgengoa * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Decus * Trauma Center: New Blood — Kidman * Luminous Arc — Leon * Suikoden V — Gizel Godwin (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Bowman Jeane * Street Fighter IV - Vega * Warriors Orochi 2 - Cao Pi (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra — U-DO Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Television * Power Rangers - Crowd External links * * Category:1971 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people ms:Doug Erholtz